¿qué haré ahora?
by tsuki no kirei
Summary: para los que leyeron "réquiem por ti" aquí publico los otros poemas y escritos de Duo aquel atardecer que, como ya saben, fueron encontrados por Heero bajo la losa suelta de la catedral donde el trenzado los guardó antes de... morir. Si no han leído el fi


**saben? para los que leyeron "réquiem por ti" aquí publico los otros poemas y escritos de Duo aquel atardecer que, como ya saben, fueron encontrados por Heero bajo la losa suelta de la catedral donde el trenzados los guardó antes de... morir. Si no han leído el fic, es un one shot, si les llama la atención ahí lo checan.**

* * *

Entre los papeles amontonados sobre su escritorio, tomó algunos cuantos que estaban doblados en cuatro partes. Los desdobló uno a uno para leerlos con calma, al parecer... todos eran para él...

_por favor, déjame guardar en el congelador las lágrimas que derramé por tí_

_para nunca olvidar la intensidad de tus besos_

_déjame acariciar tu cabello para liberar tu suave aroma_

_y dejarla ir en el aire_

_para que cuando te recuerde la brisa me diga que estás aquí junto a mi._

_dedícame tu mirada fría una vez más_

_para que mis huesos se congelen y me quede siempre quieto aquí_

_Ya no extrañarte ni decir palabras silenciosas_

_que nunca escucharás._

_Probablemente cuando todo acabe ni siquiera el vacío quedará..._

_dime que tú sí, perdurarás en esa nada, en la eternidad de mis pensamientos..._

_Vamos, llévame contigo a tu mundo azul_

_siempre lluvioso, para que mi llanto se pierda en tu mar._

_Que esta canción que sirve de réquiem a este amor nunca se olvide,_

_que represente siempre la daga de la pasión enterrada en tu pecho al besarme._

_Acaricia mis mejillas con tus suaves acanelados labios_

_llevándome lejos atada a ti como cuando esto empezó,_

_como cuando la magia brotaba de nuestras miradas como el agua de una fuente._

_Sobre todo nunca dejes que esto acabe,_

_promete que las mariposas de esperanza que vuelan en mi estómago_

_nunca morirán..._

_Si alguna vez fuera posible, al hablar de tus besos, sé que nunca ocurrirán,_

_nunca volverás por que tu identidad desconosco._

_Duo Maxwell..._

_anoche soñé que mi vida se acababa por ver la tuya perecer,_

_sé que no soy poeta, a veces mis versos no riman_

_pero al final sé que será lindo que los puedas leer._

_Lamento irme, perderme en mi para no recordar_

_tu tembloroso cuerpo ante el frío ante aquel frío infernal..._

_Sólo unos momentos de tranquilidad_

_y paz en tu rostro bastaron para enfrentar_

_la verdad que guarda tu alma._

_Debería escribir más seguido,_

_tanto como al hablar_

_cuando se me presenta la oportunidad_

_que remoto es, lo sé_

_por que no hay nadie aquí_

_ni allá, ni en ninguna parte_

_donde yo pueda habitar._

_Partamos las ideas a la mitad y nunca digamos la verdad:_

_que en la única ocasión de enfrentamiento_

_nuestros corazones se inundaron de calidez;_

_yo al ver tu sereno despertar,_

_y tu al ver mi semblante al contemplarte._

_Lo siento otra vez; no me controlo y quiero escribir de algo más, pero sabes que me intriga tu identidad, por qué la carrera, de quién huías... lo averiguaré, lo sé._

_Duo Maxwell. . .  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Déjame ir contigo_

_sólo eso me hace feliz,_

_jálame al interior de tu hermoso mundo lejano_

_Cuando me desvanesca en la distancia_

_en el viento dejaré ir un beso deseando que llegue a ti_

_mi luna hermosa con ojos de mar_

_que en el atardecer te pierdes_

_te quejas por que te abrazo con fuerza_

_como si nunca soltarte quisiera_

_es que es verdad que el destino quema_

_me quema_ _por que sé que de ti me ha de alejar_

_o tal vez nunca a verte vuelva... Duo Maxwell.  
-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ya! vamos, vamos, quién eres... vuelve hombre de canela que dejas tu aroma en las mantas ajenas! vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, por favor VUELVEEEEEE!_

_Tengo mucho sueño como para estarte rogando y en cualquier momento... me quedaré... dormido..._

Esa última nota le hizo finalmente salir de sus recuerdos al espiar al trenzado, debía olvidarlo, pero cómo... no podría, jamás

qué haré ahora- se decía desesperado viendo al techo.

volver a empezar- una voz desde la ventana llamó su atención, sólo alcanzó a ver el sedoso cabello suelto del ojivioleta volando lejos de él- Heero, de increíbles y hermosos ojos azul cobalto...

* * *

Sé que ese fue un final muy chafa, la neta no podía matar a Heero o que se suicidara o algo, ojalá disfruten los poemas xD.

review!


End file.
